Naruto: YōsoKage
by FF's Nightmare
Summary: The YōsoKage going have an uninvited guest soon. NARUTOXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO CHARACTERS. Those characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

After the Fourth Ninja war was over. Naruto his wives , Karin, Sakura, Tayuya, Karui, Fuka, Sarah's daughter, Mito, Miko, Mei Ino, Temari, Hotaru, Yugito, Shiho, Shion, Tsunade and Samui.

Naruto is the YōsoKage That tower is in the revived Whirlpool Country. Now he's in charge of all the Kages. While he's under all the Daimyos.

Sasuke is the Hokage  
Mei is the Fifth Mizukage  
Kurotsuhi is the Fourth Tsuchikage  
Temari is the Six Kazekage due to Gaara died in the Fourth ninja war.  
Mabui is the Fifth Raikage  
Sakura is the Yōsomedic it's just like sanin.

After he read the list of the newest Kages under him. He had to chuckled that his old dream was foolish now he's the Sasuke is the Hokage and now he is stuck in village.

Naruto think back to when his life change.

_Flash backs:_

_12 Year old Naruto watching the awesome fight he ever seen. All of the Sanins going at each other. All of sudden Orochimaru order Kabuto do a jutsu that brings summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Tsunade and Shizune was shock to see Mito Uzumaki. While Tsunade and Mito attacking each other. Tsunade is mad at Orochimaru bring her family into this. _

_That's when he saw Kabuto doing hands signs but he cause Kabuto to miss a hand sign for what ever he was planning to us. Kabuto blasted my way but I dogged it but it the grapple Shizune, Tsunade and Mito. Everybody stopped their fighting to see what that mess up jutsu does. Since no one knew what it does._

_After the smoke clear. There were Shizune, Tsunade and Mito the same age as Naruto. Mito found out that jutsu help in canceling the Impure World Reincarnation side effect. _

_After that Orochimaru and Kabuto took this time in Jiraiya's shock to escape. _

_Shizune, Tsunade and Mito saw Naruto cause them to blush. They attack Naruto with kisses. Jiraiya was shock and stunned._

_End of the Flash back._

* * *

**In Another dimension #2**

Naruto was getting ready to spar Jiraiya but all of sudden Naruto had a headache with orange flash. Naruto was gone from this dimension. He found himself in castle setting with all the statures of all the tailed beasts and the main part is where stature of Jubbi with both Rinnegan and Sharingans.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yōso means Element._**

**_Please some give me ideas for names and what should happen next._**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO CHARACTERS. Those characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Dimension 2.**

Statures of Yami (the zero tails leach), Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo,Saiken, Chomei,Gyuki, Kurama and Shinju. Naruto went into the mouth of the stature of Shinju. After hours of walking and turning corners. He found a large wooded double doors. He opened them to see an old lady sitting on a throne type chair with the two biggest summon contract he ever seen and the other one is with the chakra to unlocked Dojutsu. The lady has was wearing the same outfit as Chiyo the only difference is that two colors were switch. She has two ponytails just like Tsunade but in front she has hair clip just like Kushina Uzumaki. She also have bun just like Chiyo and the same hair color as Jiraiya.

The Lady motion to him to come closer to her. So he did to see what this old lady want with him. The lady gesture for him to sit down and that's what he did. She said, "I called you here for battle that will make all the previous Ninja wars look like child argument. Before I continue. I'm the Summon Mistress and the Sister of the Sage of the Six Paths. The reason I called you here is for you to help your Counterpart. Your Counterparts title are YōsoKage, Samonkage and the Akumakage." The old lady toss Naruto a small scroll.

Scroll reads:

_YōsoKage's abilities are: All Natures but can't do Sub-elements._

_Samonkage's abilities are: Summon all summoned all of the summon creatures or Animals but can't summon tailed beasts._

_Akumakage's abilities are: The power of all of the tailed beasts and even the Yami the Leach._

After Naruto closed the scroll and The Old Lady toss him the second biggest scroll to Naruto. He caught it and lay the scroll down on the ground so he could put his blood after he bitted his thumb and place both of his hands on the scroll. Naruto felt weird. The Old Lady said, "Take a look." Whiling pulling out a hand held mirror. Naruto gasped when he sees his eyes flashing from Kagayakuaka (Ranmaru's bloodline), Bijonpāpuru (Shion's power), Byakugan, Rinnegan and Sharingan. Naruto felt some wet in both his hands. He sees Deidara's style of hands with mouth in the hands. His hands are stick out their tongues at him. Naruto chuckle at that. Naruto asked, " Any thing else you want me to do before you push me out of this pane?"

The old lady was stroking her chin in thinking and a thought popped in her mind and pull out another scroll but is little be longer than the one with his counterparts scroll. Once again Naruto caught it after lady toss it to him. He began to read.

You have to married these girls:

Tsukino, Ran, Hisame,Ruka,Malice,Hanare,Yukata,Matsuri, Suzume,Pakura,Haruna,Ni,Fuen,Maki, Shizuka, Tokiwa,Toki,Hinata Hyuga,Hokuto, .Konan,Shizune from Dimension 1(cause in this dimension Shizune died when she was born.), Anko,Kurenai,Guren,Kurotsuhi,Fu (Seven Tails host),Kin,Natsuhi,Mabui, Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Ryūzetsu,Mikoto Uchiha, Yoshino Nara, Kagerō, Ami, Tsubaki,Karenbana, Yurika,Naori Uchiha, Kujaku, Tōu, Yakumo Kurama, Uroko Kurama, Suzumebachi,Rin, Ayame and Koyuki.

Naruto closed his eyes and the scroll and asked, "What's your name lady?"

The lady rubbed the back of her head with one of her hands and answered, "My name is Kushino Uzuhiha." Naruto nodded his head to remember that name. After She pushed Naruto back to real world of his dimension.

The old lady undo her genjutsu to revel fusion of Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki. They both said, "Now We have my son/Future husband on his right track." She disappeared from the void of tails beasts.


End file.
